The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the storage and hot shaping of molten gobs.
The gas bed storage of molten gobs is a technique that has been established for a long period of time. The gob is stored on the gas bed, which leads to technical advantages concerning the temperature balance and thus the homogeneity and surface quality of the glass product thus produced.